iMeet a star
by harrynaturefan2
Summary: I'm bad at summeries ok but here's a short one: Sam and Carly go to a party in California. Sam met Freddie the big teen hearthrob and they start hanging out. Before you know it they have feelings for each other.
1. Modern House

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me**

_**Modern House**_

_Sam's P.O.V_

"Shh Sam! Modern House is on," said Carly impatiently.

"Carly why do you even like that Freddie guy?" I asked. She switched on the t.v flicking it to Modern House.

"Because he's hot," she said. It was true, he was hot but I didn't want to admit. With his chocolate brown eyes and his brunette hair what else can you ask.

"Hey Sam guess what!" she yelled

"What?" I asked.

"What if we sneak in to a party, when we get to Aunt Petunia's house in California," she said. Was she serious. I opened my jaw. I was about to say no, but then I knew she was my best friend and I couldn't let her down

"Fine," I said lazily. She yelped and pulled me into a hug.

After what seemed like 10 minutes of hugging I finally let go. I didn't really want to go anywa- wait a second she said California, so that means I could go eat something there.

"Hey do you have any more ham left?" I asked.

"Ya it's in the fridge," she replied. I turned my body to the fridge while Carly still watched Modern House. I was guessing that girl named Kelsy girl was breaking up with the Freddie guy.

His eyes were so soulful and his lips were cu- wait a minute what am I saying! I can't be possibly in love with that sweet, handsome, cut- UHH!

"Sam stop doing this," I said to myself. I brushed off a piece of hair out of my face. I took out ham out of the fridge.

"Sam who are you talking to?" Carly asked.

"Uhm no one," I answered quickly.

**(at California)**

"Okay so where's the party," I asked.

"Right there," Carly replied. She pointed to a black penthouse.

"I'll go through the back door," I said. She nodded. I walked to my right and saw a REALLY cool car. "Wow," I thought. I wondered who it belonged to. As I was examaining the red car a face bumped into mine. I fell to the ground. "Dude watch it!" I said.

"O my gosh I am really sorry, here let me help you," the guy said. He held out his hand. I grabbed it. " Uhm here I'll give you a ride," he pulled out the car door. "So what's your name?" he asked

"Sam," I responded.

"Cool, I'm Fre-,"

"Ya, ya, ya I know your Freddie." He chuckled. I couldn't get why. He said that he would drive me to his place cause he had to get there for a "special party". I was about to get out the car until he stopped me.

"What?" I asked. He got out sunglasses, a jacket and a stupid frilly hat.

"Here put this on," he said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"So you won't get recognized," he says. I put on the red sunglasses, black jacket and the brown frilly hat. _Huh.. brown just like the color of his eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how do you like it so far?<strong>


	2. Can't back down

**Hope you guys like the first chapter because there's more to come.**

_Still Sam's P.O.V_

"Fine," I huffed. We walked out of the car with me dressed like a hippie that came from the 70's. Once I saw his house I knew it was exactly l ike a mansion. A swimming pool, 7 bedrooms, all-star kitchen, etc. "Wow your house is really cool," I said

"Ya everyone says that," he replied. We climbed up the stairs. He led me to his room. It looked more spacious and normal. "Stay here until I come back," he said. I simply nodded. As he shut the door it seemed like he didn't even want to be famous. I turned my head around and watched window to see that he was there singing a song. It was on a acoustic guitar, His brunette hair flowing with the win- UGH! I have to stop doing this

_Freddie's P.O.V_

_Don't close your eyes_

_We're both in this together_

_Wherever we draw the line_

_We're not gonna stop this battle_

_or lose it_

_We can't back down_

_There's to much to take_

_This is serious_

_Don't pretend it's not happening_

_We can't back down_

The crown roared with cheers. They kept saying "encore, encore!" I refused so that I could go check up on Sam. I opened the door. I saw her standing next to the window looking at the star- wait there is no stars in the sky today, she must have been watching me.

"Enjoyed the show?" I asked. She quickly jolted her head towards.

"I never knew you sing," she said. She looked suprised

"Ya it's kind of like my secret hobby," I answered.

"Icarly's my secret hobby," she said as she took off her sunglasses revealing her blue eyes. I did hear of Icarly before, it was a webshow that two girls used to do.

"Oh ya I heard of that," I said.

_Sam's P.O.V_

OMG! he actually watches Icarly.

"Wait a minute Sam you don't care what a celebrity thinks, even a dumb one," said a voice in my head.

"Who are you?" I said to myself.

"Call her obnoxious Sam," said another voice in my head.

"And who are you?" I asked again.

"I'm polite Sam," she answered. A hand waved across my face.

"Huh what!" I said immediately.

"You zoomed out," Freddie said. I chuckled. I looked out at the night sky wondering where Carly was. I quickly took out my cell phone and texted Carly saying I was going to Aunt Petunia's house.

"Uhm Freddie can you drive me to someone's place," I said

"Sure," he responded. I put on my sunglasses and got out his room. We slowly crept down the stairs to the garage. He opened the door for me like a pure gentlemen. I got in the car and before you know it we got to Aunt Petunia's house.

"Say something," said polite Sam. Freddie was about to leave when I called him.

"Freddie," I said

"What?" he asked. Slowly moving back to me.

"Uhm.." oh how I hate my lack of words.

"Just go already," said obnoxious Sam.

"No! let her say something," said polite Sam.

"I had a really fun time," I said. His mouth turned into a smile.

"Ya me too, cause it's good being around someone that's not obsessive over me and that thinks I'm normal," he replied. We both chuckled. "Well I'll see you later," he continued.

"Ya see you later," I said. He then left. My heart jumped around for a looooonnnnnnggggg time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this one. I hope to make more chapters that are good.<strong>


	3. A day at the beach

**No I don't own Icarly! So here's part 3**

* * *

><p><em>Sam's P.O.V <em>

"Hey I got a question to ask you," said Carly while she shifted sitting next to me on the couch. I couldn't believe I hung out with the one and only Freddie Benson! But I couldn't tell anyone, even my best friend Carly (**sorry that I didn't add this in the second chapter**).

"Sam! Sam!" someone yelled in my face.

"Oh sorry I zoomed out Carls," I said. I shook my head back to reality and got up to go get some ribs in the fridge. _Oh ribs..._

"Sam I need to ask you something," yelled Carly. She got up and walked to the table.

"What is it?" I asked. What did she have in store for me this time.

"Where were you last night?" she said picking up an apple.

"Uhm.." I couldn't tell her. What if I say something like "let's go to the beach," ya that will work, but will she buy it. I could say she could meet some stars there, that she can buy. "Let's go to the beach," I said.

"Why?" she said slowly looking suspicious.

"Because..." "Because you could meet some stars," I said while I got out some ribs.

"Oh ya your right, like Johnny Depp and other megastars," she said while she was daydreaming about all those stars. We then got our beach stuff and went to the car. Spencer drove us, ya I know he's a bad drive but he got better now. "Bye Spencer," said Carly waving.

"See ya Spence," I also said waving. He waved back and went away. Carly went to pull out her beach chair in the sand and I went to a bench to see a odd-looking man with a fishing net hat and weird sunglasses. I knew who that could be.

"Do you mind if I sit here stranger, cause if I say your name people will all crown around," I said to the man. He lifted his hat revealing his cute brow- UGH I have to stop doing this

"How did you know it was me," he said while chuckling.

"Dude I don't know anyone but you that would wear a fishing hat and sunglasses," I said while sitting down.

_Freddie's P.O.V_

The sun shined revealing her golden curly locks. But wait I'm already in love with Sophia (**girlfriend, but he just wants them to be friends**). But I don't even like Sophia. I then saw it... a band of paparazzi came to the beach. I grabbed Sam's arm.

"We have to go," I said while getting up.

"Why?" she asked. Looking confused. I turned her head towards the paparazzi.

_Sam's P.O.V _

OMG! he touching me with his arm.

"Sam he's only touching you," said obnoxious Sam.

"Shut up!" said polite Sam. I turned to see the paparazzi, that's when I knew we had to escape. We went to his cool red car and drove. "Where are we going?" I asked. He took off his disguise.

"Well have you been sightseeing in Los Angles yet?" he said.

"No," I replied.

"Then that's where we going," he said while putting the engine on. He turned up the radio and the best song came on... leave it all to me (icarly's theme song)

"I love this song turn it up," I said. he turned it up.

_I know you see, somehow the world will change for me_

_and be so wonderful_

_live life, breathe air_

_I know somehow we're gonna get there and feel so wonderful_

_it's all for real..._

_I'm telling just how I feel_

_so wake up the members of your nation_

_it's your time to breathe_

_there's no chance unless you get one_

We both sang together until the song was over. Finally we pulled up the city. "Wow," I said amazingly.

"I know it's so cool," he said while chuckling. "Well let's go," he continued. I looked to my right and saw all these circus acts, _Ohh California._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**So how do you like it so far?**


	4. Adventure in LA

**Thanks guys for all the nice reviews, it really means a lot to me. So here's part 4.**

* * *

><p><em>Sam's P.O.V<em>

We kept walking until we found a mask stand I looked around and saw tons of masks.

"How about we go in there," I said.

"Sure," he replied. I went over to one and found a dark purple one and tried it on. It was shimmering silver and it had this cute gold accent.

"Go ask him if it looks good," said polite Sam.

"How do I look?" I asked while putting on a pose. He laughed.

"Nice," he said in between laughs. He checked his phone to see the time. "We have to go, or else I'll miss the interview," he continued. We went to the car and he turned on the engine. We kept driving on the road until... we saw the paparazzi's van. "Oh no," he said.

"What do we do?" I asked while he sped up.

"Well there is a shortcut right there, if we go we'll lose them, but we'll probably get lost," he replied. He turned around to look if the paparazzi were still behind us.

"It's now or never," I said. He took and sharp turn, and we got on the sandy dirty road. "Do you think we lost them?" I asked.

"I guess so," he responded. We kept driving until... the car stopped. It slowly got lower and lower.

"What just happened?" I asked. He looked at me with a face that looked like something bad had happened. "What happened?" I repeated. I was really getting suspicious. Why isn't he telling me.

"Quicksand," he finally said. I couldn't believe him. I mean why here in this muddy, dirt road, and why now with the biggest movie star ever. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Well what do we do?" I yelled-asked. I knew I lost my temper.

"The only option is to get out and let the car sink," he responded. He slowly got out and I did the same, but when I did I slipped and fell in the quicksand. I knew I had to stay calm and relax. i couldn't believe this was happening. "Sam here hold on to my hand," he said. He took out his arm.

"Don't take it," said obnoxious Sam.

"Do you want her to die!" yelled polite Sam. "Take it," she continued. I grabbed his hand. When I did sparks flew and electricity raced through my body. I couldn't believe this is happening.

"OMG! he's holding my hand," squealed polite Sam.

"It's not anything romantic," said obnoxious Sam.

"Will you guys please shut up!" I said. Freddie pulled me up.

"Sam who were you talking to?" he questioned. UGH- why do I keep doing this!

"Uhm... no one," I answered.

_Carly's P.O.V_

Where is Sam? She keeps wondering off, buuut since she's gone I can go flirt with some guys. I dusted myself off and slowly stood up, but when I did a head bumped into mine.

"Ow! Dude watch it," I said while rubbing my forehead.

"Oh sorry," he apologized. He turned his head to look at mine. He had brown hair and a chubby face. "I'm Gibby," he continued. He took out his hand. I slowly took out mine too.

"I'm Carly," I said. Looks like I have something to do today.

_Sam's P.O.V_

We kept walking until we found a river nearby. We both agreed that we should jump in it.

"So who should go first?" he asked. I pointed to him.

"You," I answered.

"Oka-" but before he could finish his sentence I pushed him off and he landed with a big splash. "Okay now since I'm done, you go" he said while wiping his face. I jumped off the board and did a HUGE cannonball. We both laughed underwater. We got out and dried ourselves. We kept walking until we found the beach again.

"Okay that was really fun," I said while walking on the sand. He agreed. We looked into each others eyes and he cupped my cheek with his hand, we were about to kiss when we heard paparazzi's coming.

"Hey can you make a promise?" he questioned while looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If anyone asks, say that you never, and I mean never met me," he responded. I couldn't believe him. I mean all the stuff that happened today it's just going to be a BIG, HUGE lie. Why did this happen to me. A single drop rolled down my face.

"I told you so," said obnoxious Sam.

"SHUT UP!" said polite Sam.

"Fine you know what I don't care what you do," I yelled-said. I ran to the telephone booth to call Spencer to pick up. I saw a mob of paparazzi's surrounding Freddie. This had to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you guys like it so far. I know it's a little sad and short but I'll make the next chapter better<strong>


	5. The Confession

**Hi guys the moment you all been waiting for (not really), but who cares. Here is chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em>Sam's P.O.V<em>

"Sam can you tell me what happened?" asked Carly. It was the next morning and we were in our bedroom in aunt petunia's house. I was too depressed to even talk. I couldn't believe he just told me to forget everything. I mean seriously you don't just blow off a person like that. You have to have a reason for doing that. But Freddie didn't. Plus he blew me off right after we were about to kiss. I wasn't talking to anyone these days.

"No," I replied simply. Even though I was really mad, I promised not to tell anyone. I couldn't let anyone find out and let them tell other people, and before you know it they'll start rumors. Especially with chatter-mc-chatterbox. You don't know how much she talks.

"Why not," she whined. I knew she was going to say that.

"Fine, but we have to ankle swear," I finally said. She sighed and took a deep breath. Finally we did all the hand parts and we grabbed each others ankle and said "I swear,". That was when I had to tell her what happened, I hope she didn't tell anyone. "Well remember yesterday when I kind of left you at the beach."

"Ya and you went somewhere else-" she kept mumbling until I couldn't take it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it, well I actually met Freddie there," I interrupted. Her jaw opened. I knew she wouldn't believe it. I mean how many times do you run into a celebrity at the beach, and not just any celebrity, Freddie Benson. I just hope she believes me, and that she doesn't start rumors saying that I was lying. She finally got the hold of herself, so she could be able to talk.

"What happened next?" she questioned. It felt like she went pretty calm with this. I mean we're talking about the biggest teenage star here. But who cares, I have to get back to my story. I continued.

"Well we talked a bit, but the paparazzi spotted us, so we drove in his car to L.A for sightseeing," While I kept talking Carly nodded her head showing that she understood. One thing I have to ask is why she's acting like this and what she did when I was gone. I kept on going with my story. "We were about to leave. but then we saw the paparazzi's van, so we took a shortcut and got on this muddy dirt road. We kept going until we found quicksand. So we got out and let the car sink," I took a deep breath and kept going. "Later we found a river and jumped inside it-".

"That's why you didn't answer the phone," said Carly in a ohhhhh voice.

"As I was saying, we came back to the beach and he was just about to kiss me," Carly let out a big squeal. I knew she would do that. "But then the paparazzi came, and he said that we shouldn't tell anyone about this day and we would just have to forget all of it." I took a deep breath, hoping that Carly would understand. Her smile turned into a frown, and she looked at me.

"O my gosh Sam I am soooooooooo sorry," said in her calm and steady voice. Looks like she really did understand.

"Oh it's ok, I didn't even have feelings for him," I said quickly. I layed down on the bed. Waiting for her to answer.

"But then why did you kiss him?" she asked while shutting the door so no one could hear us.

"Actually that's be- OMG! I think I'm in love with Freddie!" I yelled.

_Spencer's P.O.V_

Hmm.. what was that noise?

_Sam's P.O.V_

"Sam you're going to wake up Aunt Petunia. Keep your voice down," reminded Carly. "And try to relax," she added. I did as she told and took a breath of air in and a breath of air out. I tried to relax, but I just couldn't with all this drama happening.

"Carly I can not be in love with a movie star, it's outrageous," I said. I paced around the room back and forth trying to make everything fit together. "What do I do?" I asked desperately.

_Freddie's P.O.V_

"Dude you're not talking to me in weeks, what happened?" asked Gibby while he stood near the glass door in the porch. I was trying to process all that happened yesterday, but I swore to Sam that I would forget them. Oh why did I make her cry like that! I must have been a jerk.

"Actually it's been a day," I corrected him.

"I don't care, but what happened?" he questioned while closing the door.

"I cant' tell you," I said. He looked at me with disbelief. He was my best friend sure, but I couldn't tell him everything. I mean this is personal right. I wonder if Sam told it to her best friend. I actually wonder **HOW** she told her best friend.

"Why not," he whined.

"I'll only tell you if you don't tell anybody," I said. I hope he doesn't tell anybody. It would really ruin my reputation. Like putting my name on the head of a magazine saying "Freddie Benson dating a fan," in capital letters.

"I won't tell," he said while sitting on the chair.

"Brother promise," I said.

"Brother promise," he repeated. I was ready to tell him. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well two days ago I met this girl named Sam, and we started hanging out. Then at the beach I saw her again, so we started talking, but a band of paparazzi's came, so we drove to L.A. Later we were going back, but then we saw the paparazzi's van so we took a shortcut. The car sank in quicksand. So we walked back to Malibu beach," I stopped to take a breath. I saw Gibby nodding, looks like he understands. I continued. "I was just about to kiss her, but then we saw paparazzi come, so I told her that we should never tell this to anyone and that we should just forget what happened," I finally. I was wondering how Gibby would react. Happy? Sad? Surprised? Angry?

"Dude why would you do that? You were just about to kiss her," he questioned. Looks like he's surprised.

"I don't know, I don't want to ruin," I answered. "What do I do?" I asked. I got up and paced back and forth.

"You should probably apologized," he calmly replied.

"You're right, but how?" I asked. He stood up from his chair.

"A good idea is to persuade her to go to one of your concerts and you'll sing for her. Then she'll know that you still like her," he responded.

"Good idea, but how do I get her to my concert?" I questioned again.

"Do I have to think of everything!" he said.

"I'll try to figure it out," I said. He got up to get some fruit in the kitchen, but he stopped when I called him. "Gibby."

"What?" he asks.

"Thanks bro," I say.

"We're brothers," he said while going away. I was actually happy of telling him. Now all I have to do is try to get Sam to one of my concerts and let her know I still like her. But the problem is how. Wow this is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my best out of all five. Hope you guys like it. :)<strong>


	6. Cards and Flowers

**So are you guys all wondering how Freddie will invite Sam to his concert (I don't think you are), but who cares. This is the chapter on how he will do it and how Sam will react.**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie's P.O.V<em>

"I got it!" I yelled while Gibby came rushing into the room. He was holding Sir-licks-a-lot. _Oh Gibby and his dogs..._

"Got what?" he asked. He slowly put Sir-licks-a-lot down on the ground. He started his way going to the fence and started licking at it. Now I know why Gibby named him Sir-licks-a-lot. He licks everything he finds.

"A way to get Sam to my concert," I replied. Sir-licks-a-lot turned his head at me and started jumping on me. Aww he's so cute. Freddie snap (**I was about to put snape there lol)** out of it. I let him up to my nose and he started licking it. _Of course..._

"Cool, how?" he questioned while sitting down on the chair and picking up a platter of fruit.

"Okay so first I send her a card saying concert, at 39 square east Hollywood-" I said but Gibby interrupted me.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Gibby interrupted while he stood up.

"What?" I asked annoyingly. What did he have to tell me this time. Like where's your fruit? or Can I adopt another dog? Why does Gibby have to interrupt everything I say, and be soooooooooooooooo weird. What's wrong with that kid. And don't ask how I'm friends with him, cause I don't even know.

"Since she was here before, doesn't she already know the place, and she'll obviously find out your having a concert," said Gibby intelligently. I was actually really surprised on hearing this. I mean how many times do you hear Gibby sound so smart. Looks like I was wrong about him. He might be weird and abnormal **(I like saying that) **, but he has a good side too. I was trying to think of a answer to his question, but then I got it. I snapped my fingers loudly while pretending there was a light bulb above my head.

"Remember that house we used to live in last year?" I asked Gibby. He simply nodded, not understanding what I was going to say next. "Well what if we use that," I continued. He looked like he agreed.

"Brilliant!" he yelled.

"Thank you," I replied. He was about to leave with Sir-licks-a-lot, but then he got another question.

"Won't you need something else to give to her? like chocolate or flowers," he suggested.

"Do you want me to be cliche, but since your my best friend I'll do it," I remarked. He then left. Now it was my time to put my plan in action. _Wish myself luck and don't forget the flowers__,"_ I thought to myself while I drifted off into the house, with Sir-licks-a-lot in my arms.

_Sam's P.O.V_

Me and Carly were both watching Girly Cow, while Spencer worked on a sculpture, that looked like a weird human leg.

"Spencer what are you doing?" I asked. I kept on eating my bacon. Spencer turned around to look at me.

"I'm making a HUGE gummy bear table," he exclaimed. Looks like I was waaaaaaaaaaay far off from a leg. Carly groaned and turned the t.v off. She walked up to the fridge to get her "special lemonade".

"Spencer can you please give up on gummy bear sculptures," Carly pleaded.

"Psht ya right... maybe," he said quickly. He dropped his hammer that he was using and went to his room. Looks like it's just me and Carly. There was an awkward silence between us. So I broke the ice.

"Well what do you want to do today?" I asked her. Carly stopped gulping her "special lemonade," and set it down on the counter.

"What do you mean," she said suspiciously.

"I don't know how to be more specific but I'll try. Do you want to do something today or go outside," I said more specifically. She still had that look on her face. I couldn't get why. I mean what's wrong about going outside and doing something.

"But won't you run into Freddie or ditch me again," she replied. Well she was right.

"True," I said.

"Oh I got to get something from our room, well see ya," she said while walking off to our room. I switched the t.v back on and watched girly cow. I decided to try Carly's "special lemonade,". So I took a glassful, but when I did I spit everything out. Carly's lemonades are horrible. I started to take a towel and wipe the spill off, but when I did the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I yelled even though no one was in the room. I quickly opened the door, but when I did no one was there. Then I looked down to see a card and some flowers. This person had to be cliche. I slowly opened the red card and saw neatly written letters on it.

So this person wants me to go to a concert in California and they sent me flowers. Really odd... but since it's an invite I'll go. I ran to go get Carly and tell her what happened. I decided to keep the roses, even though they were girly. I wonder who gave me this?


End file.
